


豬鹿蝶

by Yx_Eileen



Category: TWICE - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yx_Eileen/pseuds/Yx_Eileen
Summary: 关西三大名家的孩子们
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 9





	豬鹿蝶

在我看来，这屋里没有比你更傲慢的人了。平井桃说。两人的花牌局，八个回合后游戏结束，平井做庄拖到第七回想以“亲权”险胜，偏偏下一手凑崎翻到水无月的蝶牌，以猪鹿蝶役牌，将她手中仅剩的五文一并赢走。

凑崎那双蜜色的眼睛很欢快，嘴唇随着微笑吐露出甜蜜的气息。运气不错。她总结道。

平井自落座牌桌后钞票就如流水般滑入凑崎的口袋中，她恨得夺过小厮递来的青瓷茶杯一饮而尽，名井坐在正位的太师椅上眯着眼笑骂她牛饮，糟蹋了好茶。凑崎笑嘻嘻地谢谢桃为她贴补零用，甩着厚厚的一沓福泽谕吉说今日做东，去吃大阪本町的怀石料理。平井气得起身去捉她，凑崎哈哈大笑，躲着她栽倒在名井的腿侧，顺势仰头去蹭落在扶手外的掌心。

名井低声发笑，用纤细苍白的指尖抚弄她头顶细软的发丝，眉峰微微敛在一起，明明暗暗的光影下露出点似笑非笑的表情。平井这下就不好再闹，只能摸着鼻子甩袖离开。

三人中平井桃年岁最长，但论起家世，平井家自江户幕府时代起就作为武士以辅佐亲藩大名为业，维新后，御三家的亲支大都改了姓，其中一支便是如今神户的名井氏。平井的祖辈在京都定居，又做回家臣，为名井家打理关西一带的实业投资。  
平井桃自小与名井这一辈孱弱的幼子一同长大，自懂事起南服食的汤药便一直由她亲手熬制，经年累月，她们两人身上就都不分彼此地缠绕着药草清苦的香气。虽能亲密无间地以“小南”唤她，但总不能真如同辈亲友般没大没小，到底还是本着仆役的身份小心侍奉着。

凑崎家则是财力雄厚的新贵，因着并入了大阪老牌财团，后来又与名井沾了姻亲，在日本庞大的垄断经济体制内也掌控了不小的话语权。纱夏是家中的独子，稳坐继承人的位置，每年春假她借着探亲的由头入住名井府邸，也无人敢轻易招惹她。  
纱夏只比南大三个月，整日如胶似漆地和她黏在一起，恨不得抢了平井的职责。天亮了眼皮一睁就要扯着嗓子喊小南，骑着单车带南去学校映画室借着那里的设备游戏打通关。起初平井气不过找她去理论，凑崎就拿笑糊弄她。桃是在争宠吗？她的声音甜丝丝的，故意摆出讨喜的笑脸。府中上下都赞她乖巧，唯独平井不买账，本能抵触她那张叫人琢磨不透的狐狸相面孔。

名井南对自己亦兄亦仆的两位伙伴间的暗流涌动视若无睹。她的亲兄长只与她流着一半相同的血，生母怀她不足九月，父亲带着已满六岁的私生子回府，当夜名井夫人被急救车载进医院，鲜红的血水淌满手术台，只有南活了下来。她因此落了病根，每月的高烧都像是小死一回，只能在宛若凌迟又无可奈何的痛苦中浑浑噩噩地睡过一个星期。南对自己的命运既无怨艾，也无感激。父亲无处安放的愧疚并未将她养成娇纵肆意的混世魔王，相反，南自幼接受贵族必经的繁重教育和精英政治，除了矜贵外，再无其他的形容可以企及她，所有人都坚信将由她来保佑名井血脉在政坛上昌盛繁荣。

要处理平井与凑崎的关系本应比打理家业要轻松百倍，但名井对此事早已无法可想。

大约是在凑崎来到神户的第一个台风季，也就是六月中旬左右。夜里的雨要更大些，溅起的雨滴像是痛苦的蝴蝶，在任何它侵袭得到的表面，被铁钉穿透，扇动翅膀，成千上万，接连而至。  
平井披着廉价的橡胶雨衣照例巡夜，经过名井的房间看见已经熄了灯，刚准备转身离开，就听到甜腻的笑声，在铺天盖地、狂怒般的雨声中微不足道，却硬生生将平井钉在原地。她的头发全粘在额前，和睫毛纠缠不清。似乎真有一只蝴蝶落在的睫毛上，让她抬不起眼睛。

她看到名井跨坐在凑崎身上，凑崎一只手贴在她纤细易折的下颌上，拇指顶在她红润的唇珠如同春雾里花萼下的露水一下下轻轻点按。名井静止的侧颜如她房内摆着的某尊西洋雕塑，直到凑崎俯下身将唇贴上来。她像活过来的雕像，用着青涩又娴熟的方式回应着亲吻，绵密地吮吸着，凑崎的手如小蛇般顺着她圆润清瘦的膝盖滑入她裙底。花边繁复的裙摆一寸寸被推至腰间，白嫩丰盈的腿根，平坦紧致的小腹，还有那之间隐秘的载着情欲之念的阴影。

平井大脑一片空白，她咬着手背慌乱地后退了几步，手中的提灯猛的砸在石板路面，连雨声都无法掩护满地破碎的狼藉。屋里的声响停了，平井手脚并用连滚带爬地躲到墙根下一片荆棘下，她屏着呼吸似乎能听到心脏剧烈跳动血管膨胀的巨响，雨雾中门被打开后投射出模糊而温柔的灯光，像在水中吐出触须的海葵。

两道身影立在那里。名井自身后绕过凑崎的腰部，像抚摸一只猛兽的腹部一样揉着衣物下摆那里有些发皱的薄纱，她温顺地将脸贴在凑崎劲瘦的背部。走廊挂着的电灯在夜雨里摇晃着，两张因着些微血缘羁绊而相似的面容随着灯光跳动，阴恻恻得浮出不幸的冷酷。

-TBC


End file.
